


Fractured Reflections

by KingSolomon8676



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSolomon8676/pseuds/KingSolomon8676
Summary: Set three years after the events of Shattered Peace, the world has returned to relative calm after the brutal attack by Team Rocket. Champion Matthew of the Alola league arrives in the Galar region for what he thinks is a simple trip yet the darkness he feared seems to be growing in the deepest corners of this new land.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to Fractured Reflections, my second FanFic set in the world of Pokemon. If this is your first introduction to my writing, welcome! If you have read my pieces before then welcome back and thanks for not hating my stories. For my Pokemon FanFics, I pull heavily from the world of the video games and anime with some assorted details of the manga and general Pokemon knowledge thrown in. If you have not read my first piece, Shattered Peace, I highly recommend that you do as this is a direct sequel to it. However, if you love the Galar region like I do and want to dive headfirst into that world than this story will be easy to read on its own.
> 
> A couple of housekeeping points before we get started:  
-Throughout the text, you will notice sentences that are italicized. These conversations are telepathic in nature and will only occur between the main character and his Pokemon  
\- I am hella gay which means my main character who is based on me is also hella gay. If you aren't down with some very very VERY light dude on dude then this is your time to bounce  
-Some chapters will be completely italicized which represents a live news broadcast. These chapters will reflect the newscast in the beginning and I will also point it out in the notes
> 
> I think that's it! I hope you all enjoy the story and feel free to comment or PM me your thoughts! Also always happy to take on writing prompts!

** Chapter 1 **

**Lumiouse City, Kalos**

“Let me get this straight, the wonderful beach vacation your promised me does not exist and instead you are dragging me on a press tour for a movie.” Matthew stared at his closest friend incredulously. 

“Come on Matt! Just think of all the fun we will have! A new region for you to explore, dozens of exotic Pokemon, and I hear that new Champion of theirs is pretty cute.” Diantha said trying to give her award-winning red carpet smile to him. The smile was not very effective. 

Matthew and Diantha stood in Diantha’s luxurious Lumiouse City apartment overlooking the center of the city. Over the Kalos League Champion’s shoulder, Matthew could see the sparkling metal and exotic stone that had been used to build the Reflection Tower, the massive structure honoring the lives of those lost in a Team Rocket attack a few years earlier. Reflection Tower stood where the old Prism Tower had once looked over the bustling and beautiful city of Lumiouse. Just three years after the terrorist attack that had claimed the lives of thousands including the Lumiouse City Gym Leader, the city had been rebuilt more modern and far grander than ever before.

In all honesty, he should have known this was a trap. Diantha and Matthew had spoken nearly every day while she was on-set filming her latest film in the Unova region. The two had endlessly talked about taking a relaxing vacation together to recharge after Diantha wrapped and the Alolan League conference came to a close. He was surprised when Diantha had suggested their vacation happen so quickly after wrap but she had assured him that the film would be tied up in post-production for a few weeks before she was needed again. 

“Of all the places I would want to go, I don’t think the Galar region would be considered the best for relaxation. They don’t even have a beach! I hear their swimmers swim in glacier water! My cute new bathing suits are not meant for freezing water!”

“Well isn’t it a good thing that you insisted on keeping a second closet here in the apartment? I am sure your Kalos attire is more suited to the Galarian weather.”

“Don’t you hate Galar? In fact, I specifically remember you saying that the region reminded you of a Stunfisk with flowers painted on it.”

“Come on, you know that Kalos and Galar have a difficult history. However, as representatives of the Pokemon League, we need to rise above those issues and treat the people of Galar to our charm and passion.”

“Oh, I see what’s happening.” Matthew snickered as Diantha gave him an unhappy look over the rim of her teacup.

“You are dreading this trip and to make it more bearable you are dragging me along.”

“Think of this as returning the favor. You still owe me for getting you out of that week-long tour of Kanto with Lance.”

“I already paid you back for that trip! Remember, I offered to show old Alder around Kalos for you because you said the old man was creepy.”

“Please, Matthew! I don’t have a choice with this trip and it would be way more fun with you. Not to mention the press will be shaking with excitement when they see you somewhere besides the battlefield.”

“Fine! But if I need new clothes you have to take me to that boutique I like near the tower and buy me whatever I want.”

“Great! Now get packing. Oh, also one small, tiny, detail we need to discuss.” Diantha quietly snuck towards the door clearly ready to make a run for it.

“Diantha, what did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just Galar has a very strict policy on what Pokemon are allowed into the region due to the fragile ecosystem in some of the more natural areas.”

“Ok…”

“So I checked ahead to see which of your Pokemon would be approved. Your Rotom has the list.”

“Rotom, how many members of the team are approved for travel to Galar.”

“Sir, based on Galar law it appears three members of the team are cleared for travel they are-”

“WHAT?!?! DIANTHA!!!!” Diantha was already out the door laughing as Matthew chased after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Galar begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually cannot post content this rapidly but I had a ton of free time at work today! Remember content in italics is telepathic communication!
> 
> Also the fact that Nintendo decided to name the mines in the Galar region as Galar Mine and Galar Mine No. 2 is really lazy and frustrating as a writer. But, we work with what we got.

**Chapter 2**

**Galarian Channel, North off the coast of Kalos**

_ Must you pout so much? It is just a few days without the others. Besides Alakazam could use the rest, he is far older than the rest of us. _

_ Since when are you so chipper about being paraded around?  _

_ Since we haven’t had a true vacation in over 2 years and I am tired of smelling burning fur in that battle dome you call a Pokemon League. _

Matthew leisurely stretched out his hand to ruffle the fur behind Espeon’s right ear. The small Psychic-type let out a content sigh as she placed her head on his lap. The two were seated comfortably in one of the upper private cabins aboard the ferry which ran between Galar and Kalos. 

After this trip was thrown at him, Matthew gathered clothes suitable to the ever-changing climate of the Galar region packing a mix of formal public appearance clothing and casual clothing. He knew that the entire trip would be one long public appearance but he had hope that maybe a quiet dinner or free hike might become available. Knowing that they would be greeted at the dock in Hulbery by hundreds of fans, Matthew had chosen to go with one of his public outfits. He wore a white v-neck sweater underneath a deep purple sport coat which had flecks of gold and silver thread woven throughout and buttons carved to look like Solrocks. To complete his look he wore dark black pants and a pair of his favorite boots in a deep purple that almost passed for black. Despite Diantha’s warning that mega evolutions and Z-moves were banned in all official league matches in Galar he insisted on wearing his Pokeball holster with the Island Challenge amulet hanging in the middle. The two precious stones set into the amulet, a Key Stone, and a Psychanium-Z polished to a brilliant shine. 

Based on the rules of Galar, Matthew had been forced to leave Alakazam, Metagross, and Starmie behind in Alola entrusting them to the care of Professor Kukui. The three Pokemon seemed much more at ease than Matthew was to be separated for the ten-day trip. Matthew could have cried with relief when he saw that Espeon was on the approved list for travel. He could hardly remember a time when Leia, his fiercely loyal and stubborn partner wasn’t interrupting his thoughts with her opinion. One of the first thing trainer and Pokemon learned to do after Leia evolved from an Eevee into an Espeon was communicate telepathically. Unlike many Psychic-specialists, Matthew did not possess his own innate abilities but he had trained with Sabrina in the Kanto region to learn how to talk with all of his Pokemon with ease.

_ What is it about this trip that makes you so nervous? I’ve seen you face down death with more ease then it took to get on this boat. _

_ The vision. _

_ Do you mean Tapu Fini’s vision? What does a guardian of Alola’s vision have to do with a region thousands of miles away? _

_ It’s been three years Leia. Three years since we defeated Team Rocket and Tapu Lele came to me regarding Tapu Fini’s vision. In those three years our lives have been relatively calm, in fact the whole world has been calm. This trip is the first thing to really set us off balance.  _

_ I sense nothing though my skills at premonition are far from strong. Either way, we will need to face whatever happens head-on. If Tapu Fini’s vision is true, then there is darkness out there bigger than anything we have ever faced. But, Matthew, you cannot spend every day fearing the future. Try and enjoy yourself! Maybe we can even find you someone special here, you have been on your own for too long.  _

_ You know sometimes I think you spend too much time talking to my mother. _

“Champion Matthew, I am sorry to interrupt, but Champion Diantha requests your presence on the forward deck. We are making our final approach into Hulbery.”

With one last look of longing, Matthew turned away from the window and followed the crew member down the hall. As the walked, Espeon took her place on his right side, standing tall enough so that his hands could brush atop her head. 

_ You’ll always be with me, won’t you Leia? _

_ I will always be with you _

**Galar Mine, West Galar**

The echoes of the enraged Pokemon rattled through the deep tunnels of the mine. Despite their volume, the women standing inside the central chamber paid little attention. Her crew worked so deep within the mine far beyond the reaches of the public that few people even knew this section existed.

As the screams of the Pokemon became more desperate, a few miners throughout the chamber stop digging, the color drained from their faces.

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to stop.”

“Of course, ma’am! Our apologies.” the foreman stuttered glaring at the others who began to work again.

“Ma’am you have an incoming message”

“Put it through.”

“Oleana, I need you to report to Hulbery right away. It appears that two Regional Champions are visiting Galar on some kind of press tour. Our presence is expected.”

“Of course Chairman. I will be there shortly.”

“Good, how are things at the mine?”

Before she could provide a response, a mournful howl pierced the air of the mine.

“It seems we are making progress.”


End file.
